


The Next Day

by MrValentine



Series: Various sketches [4]
Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrValentine/pseuds/MrValentine
Summary: Пропущенная сцена к 30 главе манги
Relationships: Worick Arcangelo/Nicolas Brown
Series: Various sketches [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710187
Kudos: 1





	The Next Day

Уоррик медленно открыл глаза. Знакомый потолок, покрытый пятнами, обшарпанные местами стены, тусклый дневной свет. В воздухе чувствовался характерный запах медицинского спирта.

"Клиника Тео?" - подумал Уоррик. Оглядев помещение, он остановился на человеке, сидевшем у его койки. Казалось, что мужчина дремал. Однако почувствовав, что на него смотрят, он поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Уорриком.

\- Ник, - прохрипел Арканджело, улыбнувшись. - Давненько не виделись, хе-хе.

На лице Ника не дрогнул ни единый мускул, но чувствовалось, что напряжение, которое словно аурой окутывало мужчину, постепенно исчезло.

\- Наконец очнулся? – из-за шторки показался доктор Тео. Он выглядел уставшим, под его глазами были темные круги. – Попробуй теперь только помереть, Уоррик, больше я запихивать твою пропащую душонку в твою жалкую тушу не буду.

\- А ты как всегда сама доброжелательность, Тео, - хрипло хохотнул Уоррик и скривился от резкой боли в боку. – И все же благодарю. Я в очередной раз твой должник.

Николас все так же молча продолжал сидеть без движения, сверля Арканджело взглядом. Заметив это, Тео кивнул на Брауна:

\- Он просидел здесь почти весь день, как только я закончил, - он почесал щетинистый подбородок. – Я уж начал было думать, что он в статую превратился.

\- О-о-о, волновался, что я уже свалил на тот свет, оставив тебя одного? - умиленно протянул Уоррик, деланно прижав ладонь к небритой щеке, словно смущенная девушка.

\- Мечтай, - промычал Ник в ответ, бросив раздраженный взгляд на доктора, который, зажав сигарету в зубах, неспешно отправился на крышу.

На несколько минут в клинике вновь повисла тишина: Уоррик задумчиво глядел в окно, Николас не сводил с него глаз. По ничего не выражавшему лицу Брауна было сложно понять, о чем тот думает, но его пронзительный взгляд всегда заставлял Арканджело чувствовать себя некомфортно.

\- А где Ал-тян? – решившись наконец нарушить давящую тишину, спросил Уоррик.

\- Спит. Они с Ниной глаз не смыкали, пока доктор Тео занимался твоими ранами, - произнес Браун, старательно пытаясь выговорить все слова.

\- Ты сегодня больно разговорчивый, Никки, - удивленно отметил Уоррик. – Может, скоро и на звонки отвечать начнешь? – он еле сдержал смешок.

\- _Просто…_ _Я рад, что ты жив, Уоррик_ , - проигнорировав «шутку», показал жестами Ник. Сначала выражение его лица оставалось неизменным, но затем уголки его губ немного приподнялись. Заметив что-то непривычное в глазах Брауна, Уоррик ощутил, как в его груди стало чуточку теплее.

\- Да, я тоже... Наверное, - смущенно улыбнулся Арканджело, отведя взгляд.


End file.
